Additive manufacturing or three-dimensional (3D) printing is a process of making a three-dimensional solid object of almost any shape based on a digital model. Three-dimensional printing is performed using an additive process, wherein successive layers of material are laid down on top of each other in different shapes. In this way, three-dimensional printing is different from traditional machining methods wherein material is removed via subtractive processes such as cutting or drilling.